Wake up, Kagome
by belladonnatook
Summary: Remember that episode when Kagome is under a spell of some sort were she thinks she is back in the present and everything had just been a dream, that inuyasha and everyone had never realy exsisted? Read to see what happens in my version
1. Chapter 1

Remember that episode when Kagome is under a spell of some sort were she thinks she is back in the present and everything had just been a dream, that inuyasha and everyone had never realy exsisted? Read to see what happens in my version.

_It realy was all a dream?_ Kagome thought sadly as she walked to school. _InuYasha, Sango,Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, everyone, just a dream? How can that be? I knew them so well, my best friends. Am I really pathetic enough to make up a whole world and life of adventures? How stupid, it couldn't happen anyway, what a stupid Idea to think up. Oops I fell down a well and went back in time. Even Grandpa wouldn't believe that one_.

"Kagome-chan! Hey, wait up!"

_Yuka?_

"Hey Kagome"

"Oh, hey Yuka-chan"

"Something wrong? Or are you just worried about the exam we have today?"

"We have an exam!"

"Yes, in math. Weren't you listening to Sensei Yamataga yeasterday?"

"I was at school yeasterday?" kagome thought aloud.

"Uhh yes, were else would you be?"

Kagome ignored the question.

They entered the school building.

"See you third period, Kagome!"

"Ok, bye Yuka!"

Kagome was the first to enter the empty class room, even the teacher was not there. She sat in her normal assigned seat and took out a note book.

_It was **just** a dream, I made it up, theres no way a place like that can be real, and even if it was **why **would I want it to be? It almost killed me tons a times. But then there was InuYasha to protect me... and Kouga and Miroku and Sango too. They always protected me in times of danger_.

Someone had entered the class room but kagome had not botherd to look up, she was too engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Hey Kagome-Sama, can I barrow some of your paper? My dog got into my backpack and ate all my notebooks." He said half laughing from behind her

"Huh! Oh, sure okay." She said as she turned around to look at him "MIROKU?"

"What?"

"Miroku?"

"Uhh yeah, that would be me."

She stared at him with a shocked look on her face

"Kagome-chan? Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, yeah, uh hu. Just half asleep I guess."

_Okay, now it makes since, I just dreamt about my friends, nothing weird about that. But why did I not remember?_

"Kagome-chan? Kagome?"

"Oh, yeah! The paper, here." she said as she handed him ten pieces.

"Thanks"

_so if Miroku is my friend in this world(wait why am I saying this world? The other don't exist.) Doe's that mean everyone else is here too?_ _can't hurt to ask right?_

"Hey, Miroku-kun, have you seen Sango-chan lately?"

"Yeah, yeasterday. But she wasn't feeling too good, I doupt she will be in class today."

_Ok so now I know Sango and Miroku are here. _

Before Kagome had the chance to ask about the others the bell rang and the classroom filled with people.

"Today class will be the exam on the feudal era, I warned you last week so you all have had plenty of time to study for it." Kumishime-Sensei announced to the class.

_Okay, now it makes since, I was just worried about this test right?_

"Remember you may not look at your books for this." The teacher said as he passed out the exam papers.

_Okay, first qeustion. What years were called "the Feudal period"? Oh this is simple, next question. When did Nobunga die? Wow all these seem so easy, I don't remember being this good at history._

50 minets had passed and class was over, but for the last 20 minets Kagome had been doing math in order to study for third period. The questions on the history exam were so simple to her it took her next to no time to finish the test. Though she heard the class murmer how hard it was.

Second period was a study hall so she greatfully took the time to study. She doupted she would have the luck in math as she had in history.

When third period came about, she struggled through the exam. It felt like forever before class was done. As did the rest of the day, she was glad when the bell rang the time to go home.

Kagome listend to the birds as she entered the gates of her house. her mom was probley makeing dinner, but somehow kagome wasn't hungrey.

_Its funny, in that dream I was always hungrey. I would come home and there would be no better cooking then momas._

"Im home" Kagome called as she enterd her house.

"Hey Kagome"

"hey" Kagome answered wondering who its was that spoke.

"Wereya been, I been waiting for ya." the boy said as he turned into the hall to meet kagome.

"InuYasha?"

"What?" he replyed rudely

_he looks so different, human, I've seen him before like that but it seems so strange._

"I've been waitin for ya, were ya been?"

"At school"

"psh, school, don't know why you bother with that" He scoffed

Kagome was to shocked and happy to argue with him.

"Kagome, oh good your home, Izumi called to make double check that you can babysit tomorrow night like you promised."

Kagome resisted the urge to ask who izumi was and answered "yeah, sure thing."

"Still watching that brat?"

"What brat?"

"The kid, Shippou or whatever his name is"

_Shippous here too! Is he the one I babysit?_

"Kagome? Are you okay?" inuyasha took on a careing soothing voice.

"Yes, I am why?"

"I thought maybe you were geting sick."

"Nope, Im fine" Kagome tryed to sound cheerful

"Good last thing I need is to get sick" his voice back to normal but his face still full of great concern

"Inuyasha!" Sota ask comeing the room "your staying for dinner right?"

"Yeah."

"We're haveing curry."

Inuyasha got a look on his face that look almost like fear.

"Ha, just jokeing! come on." Sota said lauging.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all reveiws, surprised I got any.

Replys to Reveiws

**Avelyn Lauren**  
2005-11-08  
ch 1,

"Sounds like you had fun writing this. I'll talk to you later. arigato and ja ne!"

Yeah, I did. Thanks for reading and reveiwing.

inu's love 1, anon.

"great story i liked it. make sure to put kikyo on it and get her killedonly an opinion."

Thanks, You'll see theres a bit of a pattern. Kikyo will be in here.

sequinrave   
omoladesympatico.ca  
2005-11-08  
ch 1, anon.

"Interesting, you added a twist, cool"

Yep, thanks.

**Sammaalnldvaille**  
2005-11-08  
ch 1,

"This better not be a one-shot or...or sniff sniff I'm gonna cry! I love it! WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE!"

Nope, not a one shot. Heres anouther chater for you.

Hope you all like it. Sorry its not longer, I'll update more soon.

The next day went pretty much like an anvirge day. Kagome woke up got dressed, went to school.

First period Miroku was gone. _Maybe he got sick from Sango? _Kagome thought looking at the empty seat behind her. Todays history class was as easy, if not easier as yeasterday and soon it was over in no time. Kagome walked down the hallway on her way to her next class when yet anouther freind from time appeured. Sesshomaru standing in the hall telling people to get out of his way. At his ankles was an abnormaly small boy Kagome could only guess was Jaken. Kagome stoped and searched for rin but was unable to find her trailing along.

_Well duhh shes like 6 years old. She'll be going to a different school._ Kagome relized. When Sesshomaru passed Kagome he seemed to take quite a long time to look at her face with hate. She contenud on to her other classes and for the most part (_arrg who gives a math tests the day after you just had one.) _School went okay.

She came home and agian InuYasha was meeting her at the door.

"Hey, I beem waiting for ya, were ya been?" He said the same quistion.

"School."

"Pfhsh, What a bother. Glad I quit."

"You quit?"

"Uhh, Yeah. Last year."

"Inu-Ya-sha!" she said slowly and angerly

"What?" Inuyasha

"Do you two ever get along?" kagomes mom said as she came into the room to stop them before it got out of hand. "You have to babysit shippou in an hour. Eat dinner and walk over soon.

_Walk? Uh oh. Weres his house? I don't know were it is. _Kagome began to panic.

"I have dinner ready early. Come on."

"Okay." Kagome answered as she walked into the kitchen followed by InuYasha.

Inuyasha, greedy as ever snatch up enough food for a month. Acting like he hasn't eatan in a year.

Soon...

"You'll be late Kagome, you better go." mom said at last.

"Okay, hey InuYasha want to go with me?" she asked hopeing he could lead her to were it was. Since she had no clue.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

Amazeingley Shippou lived just down a few streets. They got their in no time_ only with the help of inuyasha _. Kagome knocked lightly on the door. It it was opened by a women just a little taller then Kagome. She had black hair and wore a vary nice blue dress.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey."

"Come on in." the women said.opening the door for Kagome and Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey."

"Come on in." the women said.opening the door for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Thanks so much for comeing, He likes you best you know."

"yeah? Well he's a great kid." Kagome heard Inuyasha give a slite disagreeing grunt at that.

"Well you know the drill. Bed at 8."

"Yeah, okay."

"You sure you can handle him?" the women said eyeing inuyasha. "He's more truoble then my Shippou." she contenude laughing.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled annoyed.

"Izumi! You ready?" a man from anouther room called.

"Yes, and Kagomes here!" the women called back.

"Great." the man said as he entered the room. He was much taller then Kagome. He wore a nice shirt and dress pants. Neather one of them looked like Shippou, Kagome noted.

"Well then are we to be off?" The man said geting coats.

"Yep, Now kagome you know were the numbers...?"

"Izume, shes been baby sitting shippou for two years!" he told his wife almost laughing.

They headed out the door. Kagome went in the liveing room and there sat Shippou. Though he looked a tad different of corse. Blazeing red hair but no tail. Though the way his hair curiled around his ears it almost look like foxes ears.

"Hi Kagome!" he said when he saw her.

"Hey shippou, whats up?"

"Nothing, Hi Inuyasha!" he said when he say InuYasha come in.

"Hey brat."

"InuYasha!" kagome said annoyed.


End file.
